This Is My Team
by kensi54382
Summary: This is how Bull got his team together! Enjoy!
1. Benny

Now that Jason Bull had set up his new company, it was time to hire people. Majority of the job openings had been filled already, but he wanted a team of people that he trusted. He wanted to hand pick the people for his main team. Bull had sent out a special request to one person that he knew well, and really wanted on his team, and was just waiting for the man to arrive. As he waited, Bull typed out another few 'help wanted' ads, each one specific to the role he was looking to fill.

"Excuse me, Dr Bull?" asked the young woman that had taken the job of receptionist.

"Yes, Elly?" Bull asked politely.

"There's a man here to see you. Something about a job offer."

"Okay. Let him in, please." Bull gave Elly a smile as she nodded and stepped out of his office. A moment later, a man around Bull's age entered the office and sat across from him on the couch.

"Hi, Jason."

"Benny! Welcome to my new company," smiled Bull. "I am so glad you came here today."

"It was kind of hard to not be curious about what you wanted, Jason. The letter you sent was cryptic. What could you have possibly wanted to meet me about?" Benny asked, not rudely, but a little anxiously.

"Relax, Benny. I'm not here to argue with you."

"You and Izzy aren't getting along at the moment. She told me that she asked you for a divorce." Benny sighed. "I love having a brother."

"I don't want the divorce, but this has been a long time coming. That miscarriage was the last straw for our relationship."

"I'm sorry that she blamed you for it."

"I know she didn't mean it, Benny. She was hurting, just like I was. We both wanted that child. I guess I wasn't really there for her, but I did try."

"I know you tried. That's why I found it hard to believe that she was being so cruel to you about it."

"Why aren't you defending Izzy?"

"Just because she's my sister, it doesn't mean she's right. I don't agree with how she's been treating you."

Bull smiled. "Thanks, Benny," he said before changing the topic. "Anyway, I didn't ask you here to talk about Isabella. I have a question for you- just one question. I don't want an answer right away, either. I want you to think about it. Take as much time as you need."

"What's the question, Jason?"

Bull took a deep breath, unsure of how Benny would take the question now that they wouldn't be family anymore. "I want to pick the people for my best team here at TAC. I want them to be people I can trust and that I can develop good relationships with."

"Okay..."

"So, I'm asking you, Benny, are you interested in being a lawyer for the mock trials that go on here?"

Benny raised his eyebrows. "You would want your ex-brother-in-law around?"

"Of course. I always thought of you as a brother, not an in-law."

"Wow... Uh... I don't know... I mean, the US Attorney's office fired me. Why would you want to hire me?"

"Because those people are idiots for letting you go. I trust your judgement, Benny. I know you didn't do what they accused you of doing. I know how much of a great lawyer you are. I've seen you in court. I've seen how amazing you are at your job. You shouldn't have to throw it all away because you were fired."

Benny smiled a little. "I need to think this through, Jason. It's a wonderful offer, don't get me wrong, but I really need to think about it."

"Take your time. I don't want you to make a decision that you will regret in the long run."

Benny nodded. "Thank you, Jason. I'm grateful that you believe in me."

"You're welcome." Bull shook Benny's hand, then pulled him into a hug. "You have my personal and work numbers. Call when you've made a decision. Even if it's the middle of the night, call me."

"I will." Benny stood up and walked to the office door. "I'll give you an answer by the end of the week."

With the 'interview' out of the way, Bull returned to his desk to finish off the ads for the rest of the positions. But he was distracted now. He thought about the conversation he had just had with his soon to be ex-brother-in-law and sighed. Was Benny worried that they wouldn't be friends anymore? He really hoped that Benny understood him when he had said that he loved Benny like a brother. Benny was the closest thing to family that Bull had. Even Isabella wasn't that close these days. She had done that to herself, with the way she was treating him and the amount of blame she had heaped onto him. But she was still his wife, and he still loved her. He wanted to make things work between them again. Would he be able to? He really hoped he could. Maybe if he gave Benny a job practicing law like he wanted, she would see that Bull still wanted them in his life? Would she even like the idea of her brother working with the man she wanted to divorce? Bull sighed- he knew that Isabella usually 'encouraged' Benny to do things she wanted him to do. Hopefully, Benny would make his own choices this time, no matter what they were.

* * *

 **Four Days Later**

Bull picked up his ringing desk phone and answered it absent-mindedly. He was still looking through his emails when his receptionist put the caller through.

"Jason, it's Benny."

Bull smiled. He looked away from his computer and said, "Hi, Benny. How are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, I've made my decision about the job offer. I spoke to Isabella yesterday about it, just to get her opinion, and she thinks that you're using me..."

"What?! I would never do that to you, Benny. That's wrong!"

"Relax, Jason. I know she wants me to work at her company, and that's why she was being so rude about you. But, truth be told, I'm sick of my decisions being made for me. I'm an adult and a smart one at that. I can make my own choices. Which is exactly what I've done. I'm going to take you up on your offer. I'm going to say yes, I'll take the job. I want to go back into practicing law, even if it means fake trials. It's better than sitting at home, alone, and moping all day. I just have one question for you?"

"Ask away."

"Is there room for advancement? For a promotion?"

"I guess so. I mean, of course there's promotions available, but I don't know if they're what you want, Benny. I can promote you to being our in-house lawyer, but the only difference would be that I would ask you to go to court if the client doesn't already have a lawyer. That's not going to be very often."

"But, it's a start. I'm not saying that I would leave TAC, but going to court once or twice exposes me to law firms that might be looking to hire."

"That's true."

"Well, then, I think that kind of a promotion is what I am looking for."

"So, you are coming to work with me?"

"With you?"

"Yes. I might be your boss, but you are my friend, Benny. You'll work with me, not for me."

"Thank you," said Benny, and the smile he was wearing was evident in his voice. "When do I start?"


	2. Cable

Bull had been surprised by the amount of applications he had gotten for his computer analyst position. The resumes had been piling in since just over an hour after he had put the ad out, both online and in print. His receptionist had been taking calls for the past two days from people wanting to apply for the job. Finally, he had put out an amendment on the ad, giving a closing date for applications- which had been that morning- just so that he could go through the ones he had and decide who he wanted to interview.

So far, in the three hours since closing the applications, he had interviewed twelve people. He hadn't been overly impressed with any of them, but they were the best applicants he had gotten so far. The people he had interviewed in the previous day had been okay with computers, but not great. He wanted someone that was great at the job, someone who was willing to go further than asked. He really hoped that he would find someone soon, because it was tiring having to interview people all day long, and he really just wanted it to be done.

"Dr Bull," called Elly. "Your next applicant is here."

"Send them in, Elly," said Bull. "Have you gotten anymore applications on the other positions?"

"I got a few for the fashion side of things. One stood out to me- it's a man."

Bull nodded. "Call him and tell him that I want to give him an interview. Make it for my next available slot."

"Sure." Elly smiled and left, sending in a woman on her way.

"Hi, I'm Cable," said the woman.

"Nice to meet you, Cable," Bull said with a bright smile. "I must say, I was not expecting you when I read your application."

"I'll guess that you were expecting me to be male?"

"You would be right. I haven't had any female applicants."

Cable grinned. "Well, there is a first time for everything."

"That is so very true." Bull indicated the couch. "Have a seat. May I ask where your name came from?"

"Cable was my nickname when I was growing up. I liked it a lot, so I changed it when I turned eighteen."

Bull laughed. "Sorry, I wasn't actually expecting that to be the answer."

"It's okay. A lot of people think it's funny." Cable shrugged. "So, the ad said that you were looking for someone that is great with computers and is able to do what we call deep dives."

"Yes, that is what I'm looking for. Can you do that?"

"I can."

"Are you willing to go further than what you're asked for?"

"If you mean using my initiative in my work, then my answer is yes. I can work with very little direction, Dr Bull. You can give me a brief task, and I will work on it to the best of my ability. I will take it further than asked and explore ever possible angle there is to explore."

Bull nodded. He was impressed. This woman seemed young, and he guessed that she couldn't have been older than her late twenties. She looked like a kind person, and Bull could already tell that she had a healthy balance between her work and her personal life. She was easy-going, but focused. He liked that.

"Okay. I do have other people to interview, I won't lie to you, but so far, I haven't interviewed anyone that's been able to impress me. I do like that you aren't trying to impress me, and that you are simply being honest. I think you could very well have a bright future at TAC, Cable."

"Thank you, Dr Bull."

Bull stood and shook Cable's hand. "My interviews are all lined up for this position, so I will have an answer for you by the end of Friday. I'll contact you, regardless of whether I'm giving you the job or not."

Cable smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to interview me. And thank you for not just assuming I'm no good because I'm a woman."

"I would never do such a thing. You're welcome, nonetheless. Thank you for coming."

"I'll look forward to hearing from you," said Cable as she left the office.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"Elly, can you get me the number for Cable McCrory?" asked Bull on Friday afternoon.

"Of course, Dr Bull. Have you decided who you will be hiring for the computer position?" asked Elly.

"I have. Cable is not as qualified as I was looking for, but she's smart and willing to learn. She's young and I think she's definitely going to go far."

Elly smiled. "I think you're really going to make her day." Elly handed over a sticky note with a number on it.

"Thanks." Bull stepped back into his office and dialled the number he had. "Hi, Cable? It's Dr Bull."

"Hello, Dr Bull," said Cable in a friendly tone.

"I was calling to let you know that the interviews are over, and I have made my decision."

"That's good. I honestly didn't think that you would call."

"I try to always keep my promises."

"Okay. Look, I know I didn't get the job. You can just tell me, I can handle it."

"On the contrary, Cable, I am giving you the job. You aren't as qualified as I had hoped the successful applicant would be, but you are certainly what I'm looking for. You have made it clear that you are willing to learn and take initiative, and that is more than anyone else has shown. I believe that you would be a perfect fit on my team, if you are still interested in the job, that is."

Bull could almost hear the glee in Cable's voice when she responded. "I really do want the job. Thank you so much, Dr Bull!" she squealed.

Bull chuckled. "You're very welcome, Cable. I expect you to be here on Monday morning at nine am to meet the rest of the team and to have a tour of the company."

"I'll be there with bells on!"

"Very well. Have a good weekend, and I'll see you on Monday." Bull hung up the phone and sat back, relieved that his team was finally full. Benny and Cable had been the final two pieces of the puzzle that was his team.


	3. Danny

"Excuse me, are you Danielle James?" Bull asked as he stopped in front of a young, dark-skinned woman at a cafe.

"I am. You must be Jason Bull." The young woman didn't stand, but held her hand out to Bull to shake. "I prefer Danny, by the way."

"Well, Danny, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to meet me here. I really needed to get out of my office for a while."

"You're looking for someone to fill a position on your team? Someone who can blend in at any scene?"

"I am."

"I can do that."

"I did some research before I came out. You used to work for the FBI. You quit, and as far as I can tell, nobody is upset about it. I read some of your case reports and I've seen some of the recommendations you've received, not to mention all the accolades. Why did you quit such a good job?"

Danny smiled wryly. "I couldn't do it anymore. Please, don't ask me for details, I really don't want to talk about it. Suffice to say that the FBI is not as good as everyone believes."

Bull nodded, happy that she was honest with him. "Very well. That brings me to my next question. You were with the FBI for a number of years. How much training did you have in that time?"

"In total, maybe about a year's worth of training? Why?"

"You were especially adept at undercover work. I believe that those skills will be handy for the job I'm offering to you."

"I can follow people without them ever knowing it. I can make myself be anyone I want to be when required. I didn't learn that from the FBI. The training provided for undercover work is not too detailed. You have to learn as you go."

"May I ask what training they did give you regarding undercover work?"

"They pretty much explain what undercover work is about. You get about half a day's training on proper conduct and protocol. That's it. Before you take on your first undercover role, you meet with a seasoned undercover agent to learn about the best ways of infiltrating your target. And before each case, you have to take a physical, do blood tests and drug tests. Then, you're on your own. You get a case handler that tells you when and where to check in. Nobody tells you that you'll do things you never thought you could or would do."

Bull nodded. "Thank you for the honesty."

"I don't like lying. Even undercover, I rarely lied about anything other than being a cop."

"Danny, if I give you this job, it's not just being stealthy or turning into someone else. You'd be helping out in the office, doing paperwork. You will be a part of a team."

"I understand."

"I would never ask you to do something that you're uncomfortable with, but the cases that TAC takes on can be overwhelming. Are you prepared to deal with that?"

"Yes."

"You will be working as a part of a team, but I don't have it completed yet. If you take this job, you'll be starting Monday, and that is when you'll meet the rest of the team and when I show you around."

"That's fine." Danny sighed. "I miss being at the FBI and I miss the friends I had there. But I can never work with the FBI again."

"That's understandable. I'm guessing that there will be cases where we are going to need the FBI or at least their databases. You can be the liaison between TAC and the FBI."

"I would enjoy that." Danny smiled.

"Great." Bull smiled back. "I'm going to formally offer you this job. Are you interested?"

"I'm very interested. I don't need time to think about it either. I want this job. I need this job, because I can't stay home any longer."

"I totally get that. Well, in that case, welcome to TAC. You'll start on Monday morning at nine am."

"Thank you, Dr Bull. I appreciate this. I really do."

Bull smiled. He stood with Danny, shook her hand and welcomed her to his team again, then paid for their coffees.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Bull asked. "I'll show you where the TAC offices are so you'll know where to go on Monday."

* * *

Bull was happy that he had finally added someone to his team. While he was sure that he was going to be giving Cable a job, until he actually told her and she accepted it, things could change. It felt great to finally have his team going in a direction.

"Dr Bull? Did Ms James take the job?" Elly asked as she brought in a cup of coffee.

"Yes, she did accept the offer. She was quite relieved actually," said Bull.

"Relieved?"

"Yeah. She's been out of work for a few months now, and I think the lack of employment and money were starting to get to her." Bull smiled. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Can you please gather some information about how TAC operates and send it to Danny? Her email is on the database now. And can you please make me copies to give to the rest of the people I choose for the team?"

"Sure. Should I be sending them out yet?"

"Not yet. I have more interviews to conduct before anything is finalised."

"Okay. I'll be waiting when you're ready to send the others out."

"Thank you, Elly." Bull smiled gratefully as he picked up his coffee and took a sip.


	4. Chunk

Bull unlocked his office door and put down his jacket on Thursday morning. He gathered up the files he needed for his interviews that day, placed them on his desk where he could easily access them, and pulled the top one off the pile. He quickly checked the name on the file to make sure it was the one he needed, then stepped back out of his office and into the kitchenette that he had demanded be installed.

"Mr Palmer?" Bull asked of the man sitting at the table with a newspaper.

"Yes," said the man. "I prefer to be called by my nickname, however, which is Chunk."

"Chuck?" Bull asked in confirmation.

"No. Chunk. Like a chunk of brick."

"Okay. Chunk it is. Follow me, please." Bull smiled to himself as he led the man to his office. He had a feeling that his Thursday had just become a whole lot more free, and, if he was right, then he only had one more spot to fill on his team.

"May I ask what you want a fashion designer for?"

"In court, it's not just the words we speak or the body language that we use that convinces a jury to believe us or convict us. The way we dress and present ourselves to others also tells about the type of person we are. As you can probably tell, I'm not exactly the best at choosing appropriate clothing. If I was to try that job, I'm sure that TAC would not be a very successful company." Bull smiled openly, giving off a feeling of calm. "Having a fashion designer in my corner would be a massive help."

"Why me, then?"

"Sorry?"

"Not many people are interested in a male designer."

"Can you do your job?"

"Of course."

"You can do it well?"

"I can."

"Then what is the problem? Just because you're a man, it doesn't mean that you can't have the same chances. I believe in giving people a chance. Besides, I wouldn't mind having a friend that can give me fashion advice."

Chunk laughed. "I can definitely give advice, if you would like it."

"I most definitely want that advice. I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"Are you interested in changing your job?"

"I am. I love my colleagues and my mentor, but I can't work with them now that I know what people are saying about me."

"Can I ask what's been said?"

"Hurtful comments. I'm open about being gay, but that doesn't give people the right to use it against me."

"Of course not. That's offensive. I'm sorry that you were put in that position." Bull sighed a little. "That won't happen here, I promise."

"You have already proven to me that you don't think like that, just by giving me this interview. Thank you."

Bull nodded. "You're welcome."

"Do I have a chance for this job?"

"Yes. I haven't conducted many interviews for the position yet, but I do feel that you are more than qualified."

"When can I expect to hear from you?"

"Well... I don't really need to interview anyone else. You've impressed me without even trying to, and you're qualified. I want to formally offer you this job."

Chunk smiled, though he was clearly surprised. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Wow! Uh... I wasn't expecting that..."

"You are welcome to think about it before making a choice."

"I don't need to. I want this job. I already resigned a few weeks ago, I was just finishing out my final weeks. That's why I applied for this job. I'm definitely honoured to get this opportunity."

"Well then, I guess that all I have left to say is... Welcome to TAC, Chunk. It's great to have you on my team." Bull gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Dr Bull. I will do you proud, I promise."

"I don't want you to make me proud. I want you to be proud of what you're doing."

"I am. I can promise you that I am very proud to say that I'm a fashion designer and consultant for the Trial Analysis Corporation."

Bull smiled again. "That's better. Welcome to TAC. You'll be starting on Monday, as long as it doesn't interfere with your current job?"

"My current job finishes Friday. I'll be here on Monday to start work. What time should I be here?"

"Nine am. I'll show you around then."

"Thank you, Dr Bul. I really can't wait to begin this job."

"It's not a problem. I just have one more thing to say. You'll have your own office, just like everyone else on the team. You can personalise it in any way you like. As my fashion designer, you'll have several racks of clothing and shoes in there. Is that going to be an issue?"

"No. I will make it work, no matter what I have around me."

Bull nodded. "I think that's a great idea. Thank you for being honest." Bull stood, indicating that Chunk should too. "I'll see you on Monday."


	5. Marissa

Friday morning was cold, but it wasn't stopping Bull from walking along the streets of New York. He had a mission to complete. That morning, before he had left his office, he had heard from Benny. His friend had filled the fourth spot on his team, joking Chunk, Cable and Danny. But, he still had one spot left to fill, and he knew that he wanted someone special for it. The spot called for a smart, talented person that could be a leader and still follow orders. They needed to be able to keep up with Bull, because this person was going to be his right hand. And he felt that he had found someone. Bull was currently on his way to a safe house, where he was meeting a woman from the CIA. He had researched her first, and had been impressed by what he had found. Marissa Morgan was smart and definitely talented. Her colleagues described her as a kind, caring and friendly woman that was a wonderful friend to everyone, as well as a confident leader. She had skills that Bull suspected where never used, and he wanted to make use of them.

"Excuse me, sir, but you can't enter. This is a secure area, and only people with the proper clearance are allowed past this point," said a burly security guard.

"Uh, I'm Jason Bull. I have an appointment with Ms Morgan in ten minutes. I was told to meet her here."

"It's okay, Sean!" called a woman as she stepped out of the house. "You can let him in."

"Very well. Sorry about that, Mr Bull." The guard smiled warily as he let Bull into the yard of the house.

"That's alright. Thank you." Bull stepped into the yard and climbed the steps up to the front porch. "Ms Morgan?"

"Marissa. You must be Dr Bull?"

"I am. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry about all the security measures. I'm finalising something classified at the moment."

"Of course." Bull smiled. Marissa made him feel completely at ease. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Sure. I've been looking for a new job for quite some time now. I like this job, but I'm tired of all the secrecy and security. I want to be able to go out with friends and talk about my job with them."

"That's normal."

"Your ad said you wanted a team leader."

"I do."

"Aren't you the boss?"

"I am. I want someone that can be my right hand."

"I'm not a team leader anymore."

"But you have been. There are so many people that love you and have said that you're a great leader. From what I've read, I'm inclined to agree with them. You have certainly earned the commendations and accolades you've received."

Marissa smiled. "I don't know about that..."

"I do. Don't be so modest, Ms Morgan. You work for the CIA. If you didn't deserve the awards, you wouldn't have gotten them."

"I know that, Dr Bull."

"Good." Bull smiled. "I like you."

"Thank you," said Marissa cautiously.

"Relax, Marissa. I mean it in a completely nice, friendly way." Bull smiled again. "I think you would make my team complete. You're perfect for the position."

"How?"

"You're smart, yet modest. You're friendly, but you can command attention and gain respect when needed. You know your stuff, Marissa. You're an excellent leader, and people listen to you when you speak. I feel that you're trustworthy, and I would be very happy if you agreed to be on my team, as my right hand woman."

"Well, I'm honoured that you want me. I really am. However, I don't know if I want to be a team leader again. The last time I was leading a team, things happened that made me realise I wasn't cut out for that job."

"What happened?"

"Everything. Our case went downhill, fast. The team lost al, their hard work. I was in charge, so after my boss found out that one of my team members planted evidence, I got blamed for it. It took weeks for him to realise that he was blaming me for no reason. By then, I'd had enough. I told my boss that he needed to find me a solo desk job, or I was going to resign."

"You resigned anyway."

"I know I got what I wanted after that, but I just didn't feel comfortable anymore. I can't work in a place that I don't feel comfortable."

"That's understandable."

"I need a fresh start. I need a job that I love. I don't love the CIA anymore. I never did, really, but I was honoured to be chosen for something so 'amazing' at the time," said Marissa, making sure that the word 'amazing' was in air quotes.

"This is a fresh start. You won't be running the team on your own. I'll be there too. And the team will work together- I won't allow my team to not get along. A team needs to be cohesive if it's going to work."

"You seem pretty sure of yourself there."

"I am. I will make sure that my team works." Bull grinned. "Of course, I still need to fill one more spot on my team if it's going to work."

Marissa shook her head. "You're persistent, that's for sure, Dr Bull." She smiled. "I think that you would be a great boss. I just don't know if this is right at the moment."

"I get that. Would you at least think about it?"

"Of course. Would it be okay if I call you this afternoon with my answer?"

"Take your time."

"Thank you, Dr Bull. I appreciate you having faith in me."

Bull smiled. He stood and headed to the front door. Looking back, he said, "Well, Marissa Morgan... You are a lovely lady, but a very hard person to read. I wish you luck in making your choice, and I hope to hear from you soon." And, with that, he was gone.

* * *

Marissa sighed once Bull was gone. Why hadn't she just said yes? She wanted to get out of the CIA. And she had wanted the job that Bull was offering. She did apply for it, after all. The guy was nice to her, and he seemed genuinely happy to have her on his team. So why didn't she just take him up on his offer? What was wrong with her?

"Oh, Marissa," she said to herself. "Why didn't you say yes? I really hope I haven't blown my chances."

Marissa picked up her phone and punched in the number that Bull had left her. But, before she could press anything to call the number, her phone rang.

"Agent Morgan," she said, recognising the number to be her boss'.

"Marissa, how's that case coming? I need the reports before you leave work today."

"I'm almost done. You'll have them on your desk by five."

"They had better be. You are not to leave that house until they're done, do you understand me?"

Marissa sighed quietly, and just managed to bite her tongue on the remark she wanted to make. "Yes, sir," she said, before hanging up. What was the worst thing he could do? Dock her pay? She couldn't care less about that right then. She just wanted to get out of his reach. "And that is the perfect way to get away from that jerk," said Marissa with a smile.

* * *

"Jason Bull," said the psychologist. "How can I help you?"

"Hi, Dr Bull. It's Marissa Morgan. We spoke this morning?"

"I remember you, Ms Morgan. I'm guessing you've made your decision?"

"I have." There was a pause. "I've decided that I will take the job, if you're still willing to have me, of course."

"I would love for you to join me."

"I just have one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to promise me that you will never become a jerk or make life hard for me. I've had enough of that already, and I truly do not want anymore issues. I'm not that young, and I've been working for the last fifteen years. I think I deserve a break."

"Marissa, relax. I'm not going to make life difficult. I like you. I think that you are going to be perfect here. I think you'll really enjoy being a part of TAC."

"You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Stop questioning me on it. I wouldn't have offered you the job if I didn't feel that you could do it, and do it well." Bull smiled and lightened his tone. "The team will love you, just as you're going to love this team, Marissa."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you on Monday morning at nine. Do you need directions to find TAC?"

"No. I'll find you. Monday morning- I'll be there on time."

"If you can't get here by nine, call me. I won't be upset, but if you are late and I don't know why, I will worry."

"Okay." Bull could hear the relief in Marissa's voice. "I'll see you on Monday."

Bull hung up and sighed. There was something going on, he could hear it in Marissa's voice. But he wouldn't push. When she was ready, she'd talk, he knew she would. He'd just have to be patient, because that was a story for another time.


	6. Meeting Each Other

Monday morning was busy. Bull entered his office early that morning. He wanted to be prepared when his new team finally arrived in two and a half hours time. So, he pulled out all the stops. He was going to show them around the office first, then let them have a chance to meet each other properly. If all went well, his team would be comfortable with each other by lunch time. They didn't have a case yet- a good thing, in Bull's book- so after they had spent some time together, Bull was going to introduce them to the way TAC worked. And then, after that, he was going to let them get settled in, whatever that meant to each person. And, then, they would have lunch together, before Bull gave them a taste of what their work would be like. By the end of the day, Bull was hoping that he would have a complete team that were friends with each other and that loved their jobs. He had his fingers crossed for that.

* * *

Benny was the first to arrive at TAC on Monday morning. He was early, but he didn't mind. He was excited. He couldn't wait to start his new job- to be able to argue in court, actually, even if the court wasn't a real one. He was secretly hoping that Bull would notice how much he missed court and call on him as much as possible to defend their clients.

"Good morning, sir," said the security guard. "Are you starting today?"

Benny nodded. He had met the guard the previous week, and they had hit it off immediately. "Yeah, Johnny, I am. And, I told you to call me Benny."

"Sorry. Force of habit after being in the Navy for so long."

Benny laughed. "It's alright. You're polite, and that's a good thing."

"Good luck. I've heard that Dr Bull is a good boss."

"He will be. He's my brother-in-law, and he is a nice person... when he's not analysing you, that is."

"You have a sister?"

"I do. Trust me, you don't want to meet her. Bull didn't listen to me when I warned him, unfortunately, and now it's come back to bite him."

"Poor guy."

"Yeah... But, he's tough. He'll get through it."

"Well, good luck today." Johnny smiled.

Benny smiled back and thanked the guard. He stepped into the elevator, and, less than a minute later, he was stepping into his new work environment.

* * *

Danny was amazed when she stepped off the elevator and into TAC's offices on the twenty-second floor. The whole building belonged to TAC, and, as far as she knew, her office was on the second to the top floor of the building. That suited her perfectly- she was able to see almost the whole of Manhattan from her new office. The view was fantastic, really, but what Danny loved the most was that she actually had a job to go to each day again. She would be able to go out with friends, and could go shopping again. She would be able to afford her rent now, and she could eventually pay back her parents for helping her financially. That would be good.

"Hi, I'm Benny. Are you here to start working on Dr Bull's team?"

Danny turned around, surprised. She hadn't noticed anyone when she had come in. Did they come in after her? Or were they already there?

"Uh... yeah. I'm Danny." She extended a hand to Benny. "Are you here for that too?"

"I am. What were you hired to do?"

"Basically? I suppose you could call it reconnaissance missions. You know, like gathering information to use in cases?" Danny smiled. "What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm a lawyer- or, well, I used to be. I got fired, and Bull hired me to run mock trials."

"I guess that makes you a lawyer again, then. Dr Bull seems really nice."

"He is. You'll like him."

"Who will like who?" asked a young woman, causing Benny and Danny to jump in surprise.

* * *

Cable tried not to smile when she walked up to the two people that were deep in conversation. She knew they hadn't seen her yet, and she wanted to make her presence known- she just wanted to do it in a different way. She waited a moment, then when the man said something that she felt she could have also answered, she jumped in.

"Who will like who?" Cable asked, knowing she had scared them.

The two people jumped, but then they laughed. "We were talking about Dr Bull," said the woman after a moment.

"Oh. He's my new boss. Is he your boss too?"

"Starting today, he is. I guess that we're three of his new team," said Benny. "Oh... I'm Benny, by the way. This is Danny."

"Nice to meet the both of you. I'm Cable."

"Cable? Seriously? That's your name?" asked Danny.

"It is now. I changed it to Cable, legally, when I turned eighteen."

"Cool name!" said a guy that appeared next to them. "I'm Chunk."

"Really? Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah. It is. My name is not really Chunk, obviously, but I like it. So, that's how I introduce myself." Chunk smiled. "You guys must all be here to start working for Dr Bull?"

"We are," said Benny. He introduced himself again, then pointed to Danny. "She's Danny."

"Nice to meet the three of you," said Chunk. He glanced around. "This is some workplace. I've never worked anywhere with a ping pong table before."

"Get used to it." Benny grinned. "Bull is a fanatic when it comes to having fun and still doing a good job."

The two girls and Chunk all laughed. They could tell that Benny was serious, despite the grin. And they actually liked it. It sounded a lot like they were going to be having fun with their new boss.

* * *

Marissa took a deep breath as she stepped out of the elevator. She felt nervous, which was a strange feeling for her. She hadn't felt this nervous about work in almost ten years. But, then again, she had spent the past ten years in the same job, and the last few months had been spent doing desk work instead of field work. Maybe she had a reason to be nervous?

"Calm down, Marissa," she said to herself. "This is going to be fine. You'll make new friends and have a job you love."

"Excuse me, are you alright?" asked a woman kindly.

"Yeah," said Marissa with a smile. "Just nervous about starting a new job, I guess."

The woman smiled. "I'm Elly. Trust me, you don't need to be nervous. Dr Bull is the best boss you could ever ask for. He's fun, friendly and professional, all at the same time. You'll love being here."

"Thanks, Elly."

"Now, are you Marissa?"

"Yes."

"Good. Dr Bull has been waiting to have you come in. He's excited that he got you."

"Why?"

"Because, Marissa, I wanted my way and I got my way," said Bull with a cheeky smile. "How are you this morning?"

Marissa chuckled. "Thanks, Dr Bull. I'm okay. Am I late?"

"Not at all, actually. It's ten to nine. I was going to get some coffee before showing all of you around. Do you want a coffee?"

"Uh, no, thank you. I think I've had enough caffeine for this morning."

"Suit yourself. If you follow Elly, she'll show you to the conference area. The rest of the team are waiting for you and I."

Marissa nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

* * *

Bull grabbed his cup of coffee and stood at the edge of the kitchenette to watch his new team. They were already interacting, and looked excited. He could see that Benny was chatting away, probably telling them everything he could about their new boss. He looked happy, and that was what made Bull feel good. He loved Benny, and he had always thought that the DA was an idiot for letting Benny go. Marissa, however, still looked a little nervous. She was chatting with the group, and was even smiling. She had definitely relaxed a little. That was good. But, it wasn't enough. Bull needed her to feel good about leaving the CIA to join TAC. He wondered if whatever had been bothering her on Friday was still bothering her, but he knew he would never ask.

"Dr Bull, it's nine am. Are you going to show them around?" asked Elly as she poured herself some coffee.

"In a moment. I just wanted to see how they're going with each other first," answered Bull.

"They seem really happy. Except Marissa. She's a little nervous still."

"She'll be okay. I'm hoping that once she sees the office, and her own office too, that she'll feel more at home here." Bull sighed. "Do you think it was a mistake to bring her here so soon after she left the CIA, Elly?"

"No. She'll get used to it. Think about it- Benny and Danny have been out of work for months now. They were definitely ready for a job- any job. Cable is only in her early twenties- she can adapt to any environment without difficulty. Chunk needed the change so that he could feel like himself again. Marissa, on the other hand, was working alone. She didn't really have any problems anymore. Whatever is bothering her is the final problem she had to deal with. And she will. My guess is that the problem was with her boss, which is why she feels so uncomfortable. She just needs some time to adjust, that's all. Give her a chance, and I bet that by the end of today, she'll be happy."

Bull nodded. "Thanks, Elly."

"No problem. I'm going to get back to work, and I suggest that you go and show them around already."

Bull nodded. He headed over to his new team and smiled brightly. "Welcome to TAC!" he said proudly. "You are the five people that make up my biggest and best team. I expect that you will all do your best in your work, but I also expect that you will enjoy yourselves while you're here. So, with that said, let's get your tour underway!"

 **The End**


End file.
